stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2021 NASCAR Cup Series Presented by GEICO and Coca-Cola
The 2021 NASCAR Cup Series Presented by GEICO and Coca-Cola will be the 73rd season for NASCAR professional stock car racing in the United States, the 2nd year of a multi-tiered sponsorship for the NASCAR Cup Series and the 49th season of the modern era NASCAR Cup Series. The season will begin at Daytona International Speedway with the Advance Auto Parts Clash, the Gander RV Duel qualifying races and the 63rd running of the Daytona 500. The regular season will end with the Coke Zero Sugar 400 at Daytona International Speedway on August 27. The NASCAR playoffs will end with the race at ISM Raceway on November 7. It will also mark the debut of the Gen-7 Stock Car. The Gen-7 car will feature some Electric and Hybrid package, while continuing using the same engine noise and OEMs. This car will also have a bigger rear spoiler and bigger tires. The new NASCAR car will be more technically relevant, while keeping the DieHarts happy with the traditional engine noise and power. The schedule will feature a new stop at World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway, North Wilkesboro Speedway and Iowa Speedway, while keeping the normal schedule and tracks swapping race dates. Previous: 2020 NASCAR Cup Series Next: 2022 NASCAR Cup Series NASCAR Cup Series champions Teams and Drivers Chartered Teams Teams Drivers Crew Chiefs Manufactures Schedule February 7, 2021-Advance Auto Parts Clash @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida (NASCAR on FS1, Time Start: TBD) February 11, 2021-GanderRV Duel @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida (NASCAR on FS1, Time Start: TBD) February 14, 2021-Daytona 500 @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida (NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #1) February 21, 2021-Pennzoil 400 Presented by JiffyLube @ Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Las Vegas, Nevada (NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #2) February 28, 2021-Auto Club 400 @ Auto Club Speedway, Fontana, California (NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #3) March 7, 2021-FanShield 500 @ ISM Raceway, Avondale, Arizona (NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #4) March 14, 2021-O’Reilly Auto Parts 500 @ Texas Motor Speedway, Fort Worth, Texas(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #5) March 21, 2021-Dixie Southern Vodka 400 @ Homestead-Miami Speedway, Homestead, Florida(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #6) March 28, 2021-Folds of Honor QuikTrip 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway, Hampton, Georgia(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #7) April 11, 2021-Food City 500 @ Bristol Motor Speedway, Bristol, Tennessee(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #8) April 17, 2021-Toyota Owners 400 @ Richmond Raceway, Richmond, Virginia(NASCAR on FS1, Time Start: TBD, Race #9) April 25, 2021-GEICO 500 @ Talladega Superspeedway, Lincoln, Alabama(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #10) May 2, 2021-Dover 400 @ Dover International Speedway, Dover, Delaware, Dover, Delaware(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #11) May 8, 2021-ValleyStar CreditUnion 500 @ Martinsville Speedway, Ridgeway, Virginia(NASCAR on FS1, Time Start: TBD, Race #12) May 16, 2021-Gateway 500 @ World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway, Madison, Illinois(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #13) May 21, 2021-GEICO/Coca-Cola NASCAR Open @ Charlotte Motor Speedway(Roval), Concord, North Carolina(NASCAR on FS1, Time Start: TBD) May 21, 2021-GEICO/Coca-Cola NASCAR AllStar Race @ Charlotte Motor Speedway(Roval), Concord. North Carolina(NASCAR on FS1, Time Start: TBD) May 30, 2021-Coca-Cola 600 @ Charlotte Motor Speedway, Concord, North Carolina(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #14) June 6, 2021-Iowa 400 @ Iowa Speedway, Newton, Iowa(NASCAR on Fox, Time Start: TBD, Race #15) June 13, 2021-Toyota/SaveMart 350 @ Sonoma Raceway, Sonoma, California(NASCAR on FS1, Time Start: TBD, Race #16) June 20, 2021-Camping World 400 @ Chicagoland Speedway, Jolliet, Illinois(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #17) June 26, 2021-Pocono 350 @ Pocono Raceway, Long Pond, Pennsylvania(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #18) June 27, 2021-Pocono 350 @ Pocono Raceway, Long Pond, Pennsylvania(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #19) July 4, 2021-Big Machine Vodka 400 @ Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Speedway, Indiana(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #20) July 10, 2021-Quaker State 400 Presented By Walmart @ Kentucky Speedway, Sparta, Kentucky(NASCAR on NBC, Time Start: TBD, Race #21) July 18, 2021-Foxwoods Resort Casino 301 @ New Hampshire Motor Speedway, Loudon, New Hampshire(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #22) August 8, 2021-FireKeepers Casino 400 @ Michigan International Speedway, Brooklyn, Michigan(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #23) August 15, 2021-Go Bowling at The Glen @ Watkins Glen International, Watkins Glen, New York(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #24) August 22, 2021-Drydene 400 @ Dover International Speedway, Dover, Delaware(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #25) August 27, 2021-Coke Zero Sugar 400 @ Daytona International Speedway(NASCAR on NBC, Time Start: TBD, Race #26) NASCAR Cup Series Presented by GEICO and Coca-Cola Playoffs-Round of 16 September 5, 2021-Bojangles’ Southern 500 @ Darlington Raceway, Darlington, South Carolina(NASCAR on NBC, Time Start: TBD, Race #27) September 11, 2021-Federated Auto Parts 400 @ Richmond Raceway, Richmond, Virginia(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #28) September 18, 2021-Bass Pro Shops Night Race @ Bristol Motor Speedway, Bristol, Tennessee(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #29) NASCAR Cup Series Presented by GEICO and Coca-Cola Playoffs-Round of 12 September 26, 2021-South Point 400 @ Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Las Vegas, Nevada(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #30) October 3, 2021-1000Bulbs.com 500 @ Talladega Superspeedway, Lincoln, Alabama(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #31) October 10, 2021-Hollywood Casino 400 @ Kansas Speedway, Kansas City, Kansas(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #32) NASCAR Cup Series Presented by GEICO and Coca-Cola Playoffs-Round of 8 October 17, 2021-Bank of America ROVAL 400 @ Charlotte Motor Speedway(Roval), Concord, North Carolina(NASCAR on NBC, Time Start: TBD, Race #33) October 24, 2021-NASCAR Hall of Fame 400 @ North Wilkesboro Speedway, North Wilkesboro, North Carolina (NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #34) October 31, 2021-First Data 500 @ Martinsville Speedway, Ridgeway, Virginia(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #35) NASCAR Cup Series Presented by GEICO and Coca-Cola Playoffs-Round of 4 November 7, 2021-BlueGreen Vacations 500 @ ISM Raceway, Avondale, Arizona(NASCAR on NBCSN, Time Start: TBD, Race #36) See Also 2021 Coca-Cola NASCAR Cup Series (Outdated) 2021 NASCAR Xfinity Series 2021 NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series References